Percy goes to forks highschool
by Cha-ChaPJO
Summary: When Paul gets a job offer he can't turn down, the Jackson family is moving to a little town called Forks. How will the Cullens react when they find out what the new stranger is, and what will they do when Victoria finds him? Slight Edward/Bella
1. Chapter 1

Percy POV:

**PERCY GOES TO FORKS HIGHSCHOOL**

**(set after TLO &amp; during Eclipse)**

**Chapter 1**

I was walking around the camp looking for Annabeth, when Travis came running up to me, wearing the usual Camp Half-Blood shirt and a pair of worn out jeans. "Annabeth wants to talk to you", he said, gave me a pat on the back, and then ran off probably to prank some new kid from the Demeter cabin.I was a bit annoyed, because he hadn't told me where she was but the place she would most likely be was the beach. As I ran to the beach I saw some of the new Campers staring at me but I just ignored them and kept going because I really wanted to see Annabeth. I had something really important to tell her.

As I walked towards the beach I noticed two things. The first being that Annabeth was here. The second was that Chiron was in horse form, which looked pretty funny, because his hooves kept slipping in the sand. Annabeth turned around and looked at me with her big grey eyes, that were both equally beautiful and terrifying. I walked towards her and enveloped her in a hug." I need to talk to you" I whispered in her ear, and when I pulled back I could see a confused expression on her face. " Okay, what's up?". I looked at Chiron and said "You should hear this as well". He nodded for me to start, buy before I could Annabeth pulled something off my back. I turned back around and saw her holding a _Kick Me!_ sign. Travis. Oh he was so going to pay, and now wonder the campers where staring at me weirdly. Anyway I looked back at Annabeth and Chiron and ignored the fact that they were laughing, before explaining. "Well a few days ago Paul got offered to teach at a new school, and when he told mom she said no, but then he explained that the money was three times better that he was making, and mom could still continue to write books, where they were going." "So what's the problem Seaweed Brain?" she asked. "Well this new job, it's no where near camp, it's a small town called forks, and it's in Washington." there was silence while they both took in the new information. "Percy, what does this have to do with you" Chiron asked, "well that's the thing, mom wants me to go with them, so that I can finish my education" I finished on a whisper, scared of how Annabeth might react. It shocked me when she smiled, showing her pearly while teeth." stop cowering Seaweed Brain it's okay, I can still see you during the summer, and I'll come visit whenever I can." she finished by giving me a short kiss on the lips, making me blush. Chiron smiled, " I see nothing wrong with this either, as long as you remember to Iris message whenever you need anything."

_**Time Skip!**_

I'M ON A PLANE! I know that Uncle Zeus promised not to obliterate me, but it really didn't make me feel any better. the plane shook slightly causing me to clench the armrests tighter. Honestly, I'm surprised that the haven't broken off yet and even if they weren't broken, I knew that they would have to be replaced. There were large hand prints on them and on of them had a small crack along the side of it.

When we finally landed, I pushed past people until I was finally off the monsterous devise, and before I realised what I was doing I started kissing the ground and thanking Thanatos that I was alive. I hers a faint voice I my head saying _Thanatos has nothing to do with it little nephew, you should be thanking me._ I immediately started thanking Zeus and Thanatos, so not to start a miniature war inside my head.

_**Time Skip!**_

It took along time, but eventually I unpacked all my things into my new room. I looked out the window and saw a police car pull into the neighbours drive. Oh no... that's not good. It was just my luck for us to be living next door to a cop. I saw another car pull up behind the cop. it was a huge redish brown Chevy and it was so loud! I don't think I'd ever even heard a monster that loud...except for drakons and dragons of course. Oh well, I'd better get used to it. I pulled back my baby blue sheets(they had penguins on them) and closed my eyes, and eventually drifting off into the realm of Morpheus.

**wassubie hey peeps i'll update sometime this week thanks for reading**

**-Cha-Cha**


	2. Green Eyes

Bella POV:

**SCHOOL**

I was at Edwards house, are we were all watching a movie. Well we were trying to watch a movie, but Jasper and Emmet kept arguing over whata movie to watch. Jasper kept trying to put on some civil war show which no one really wanted to watch, and Em kept saying that Hotel Transylvania would be a better choice. Jasper and Em were about to go all vampire on one another, when Alice suddenly froze and just stared off into space. I looked at Edward and saw that he had a guarded expression on, and I could tell that he was focusing on Alice's vision. I love it how his brow would crinkle when he focused, but I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when I herd Alice let out a strangled gasp, which caused every one to immediately give her all of their attention. Out of he corner of my eye I saw Edwards eyes widen. The silence was broken when Em asked what was going on, because he had been too busy trying to change the channel. "Someone just moved in next to Bella." Suddenly every ones attention was on me, but I had no idea what she was talking about, so I shrugged. " what's wrong with someone moving in next to Bella?" Jasper asked looking very much like Sherlock Holmes with the suit he was wearing. "Nothing, but we have to be careful around him. Especially with everything else happening as well." There was silence until Rosalie asked the question we were all thinking. " If he's so normal, then why did you gasp?" then of course Emmet just had to add in " yah, you sounded like a drowning cat sis." Alice looked at Jasper and then down at her feet and muttered so quietly that I almost didn't catch it "Well, he's...ya know... hot."...Em suddenly burst out laughing, which caused the rest of us to smile. I knew that if an all beautiful vampire though that this guy was _hot_, then he must be really attractive, but I doubt he was anything compared to my Edward.

_**Time Skip!**_

After we finished watching Hotel Transylvania, Charlie called and said it was past curfew and time to head home. on the way back, I turned the corner and pulled up behind Charlie, so I just followed him home. As I pulled in the drive way and got out of the car, I looked over at the neighbours house to see the curtains closing, but before they did I caught sight of a pair of beautiful, churning sea green eyes. As I walked inside I herd Charlie mumbling about bringing our new neighbours some food tomorrow morning. I went straight up stairs and opened the window letting Edward inside. He stared at me and it started to annoy me so I yelled at him asking him what the hell he was staring at and he answered " I smell the Sea." I ignored him and got into bed, and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.


	3. the cops daughter

Percy POV:

**AN**

HEY JUST IGNORE THE CHAPTER TITLES THAT IM PUTTING UP ON THE STROY PAGE

THXX

School. I couldn't even get a days rest without having to school. I would have just walked but I really wasn't in the mood at the moment so I asked if Pal would just take me with him and he seemed hapy to do so, I'm pretty sure he' okay with me going in his car, as long as Blackjack's not around to destroy it. on the ride to school I saw a silver Volvo pull in behind us, along with a red Porsche. it was kinda creepy at first but I just ignored it.

Eventually we pulled into the small parking lot and when I got out I immediately felt every ones gaze on me, and when I looked around I saw every one gaping at me. Then I locked eyes with a small pixy girl who had golden eyes, that reminded me of Kronos. I then looked at the little group they had all of them with eyes like Kronos, except for one that had brown dull eyes and was wearing ordinary clothes, looking completely different to what the golden eyed ones were wearing( which looked a bit over the top if I do say so myself). They stared at me and I stared right back, until I noticed the one with brown eyes looked familiar. Almost instantly ( okay after like 2 min) I realised she was my next door neighbour... _the cops daughter_. I didn't realise until the one with redish brown hair stiffened, that I had said that last bit out loud.

Edward POV

as I pulled in behind the beaten up Prius, I caught the smell of the sea again, coming from the car. The smell was extremely alluring, yet at the same time it was giving off a dangerous vibe as if telling you to _come at your own risk, you've been warned_. it was the best sent iv ever smelt besides my Bella, and as I read every one elses thoughts I knew they thought the same, although Emmet thinking that he would taste good with a bear was a bit weird, they were all having(mostly)similar thoughts to me.

We parked in our usual spot, and were all waiting anxiously for him to get out of the car. When the driver door opened and we saw a middle aged man get out we were a bit confused, that was until I listened to Mrs Crops thoughts._ Ah, this must be the new English teacher. _It was then I realised that this must be the new kids , the new kid stepped out of the car and I was speechless.

Alice POV(DUN DUN DAAA)

Finally, the new kid stepped out of the car and I was left wondering what my own name was. He was a towering 6' 1/2 feet tall with messy, wavy hair that hung down just bello his ears, except for except for one long curly piece of hair that was hanging down in front of his left ear. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt that just showed his muscles off and the fact that his shirt was tight around the middle was showing off what looked like an eight pack of chiselled abs. but the most beautiful thing about him was his eyes, they looked like they were changing every second, just like the ocean. I saw him look at Bella and then herd him quietly mutter "The cops daughter". I saw Edward stiffen and start to walk towards him, and I just knew this wasn't gonna end well.


End file.
